Half Man Half Biscuit: Sessions
Criteria *This is a list of all twelve HMHB Peel Sessions in chronological order. Only the first two have been made commercially available. The page Half Man Half Biscuit: Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions) contains details of session tracks played out of context (e.g. as Festive Fifty entries). Information taken from The Peel Sessions (Garner, K., BBC Books 2007). Garner does not count live appearances as sessions, but these are listed after main 12. Chronological List Of Sessions 1. Recorded: 1985-11-10. First broadcast: 20 November 1985. Repeated: 08 January 1986. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *D'ye Ken Ted Moult? / Arthur's Farm / All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit / The Trumpton Riots / Ol' Tige 2. Recorded: 1986-02-23. First broadcast: 03 March 1986. Repeated: 18 March 1986, 08 April 1986, 05 May 1986. § available on Back Again In The D.H.S.S. (Probe Plus). *I Left My Heart In Papworth General / The Continuous Cremation Of Hattie Jacques / Reasons To Be Miserable (Part 10) § / The Bastard Son Of Dean Friedman 3. Recorded: 1986-08-31. First broadcast: 08 September 1986. Repeated: 29 September 1986, 25 November 1986 and 24 December 1986. *Rod Hull is Alive...Why? / The Best Thing In Life / I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan / Dickie Davies Eyes 4. Recorded: 1990-03-01. First broadcast: 04 April 1990. Repeated: 22 May 1990. *Ordinary To Entschede / Our Tune / Yipps (My Baby Got The) / Pragvec At The Melkveg 5. Recorded: 1992-06-02. First broadcast: 27 June 1992. Repeated: 29 August 1992 and 18 December 1992. *Marsultras (You'll Never Make The Station) / 4AD 3D CD / Floreat Interior / Goodnight Irene 6. Recorded: 1995-07-11. First broadcast: 05 August 1995. Repeated: 11 November 1995. *Song Of Encouragement For The Orme Ascent / CAMRA Man / Get Kramer / Mr. Cave's A Window Cleaner Now 7. Live from Manchester. First broadcast: 14 October 1996. Never repeated. However, 'Paintball's Coming Home' famously made that year's Festive Fifty, on the occasion when Peel couldn't play it because he had forgotten the title. *Bad Review / Deep House Victims Minibus Appeal / Dead Men Don't Need Season Tickets / Shropshire Lad / Paintball's Coming Home 8. Recorded: 1997-01-12. First broadcast: 02 February 1997. Never repeated. *Monmore Hare's Running / Tonight Matthew I'm Going To Be With Jesus / Prs Yearbook Quick The Drawbridge / He Who Would Valium Take 9. Recorded: 1998-02-01. First broadcast: 24 February 1998. Repeated: 14 May 1998. *Four Skinny Indie Kids Drinking Weak Lager / You're Hard / Secret Gig / Moody Chops 10. Recorded: 1999-08-25. First broadcast: 09 September 1999. Never repeated. Again, 'Twenty-Four Hour Garage People' made that year's Festive Fifty. *Uffington Wassail / Gubba Lookalikes / Bottleneck At Capel Curig / Twenty-Four Hour Garage People 11. Recorded: 2002-06-23. The Peel Sessions (p. 291) notes that there is some confusion over this recording date, as the band's diaries list 2002-07-24, 'live in one take on the same day as a Kershaw session'. First broadcast: 03 September 2002. Never repeated. *Them's The Vagaries / The Light At The End Of The Tunnel (Is The Light Of An Oncoming Train) / Song To The Siren-Vatican Broadside / Breaking News 12. Recorded: 2004-10-10. First broadcast: 16 November 2004. Never repeated. 'Joy Division Oven Gloves' made the top ten in the first post-Peel Festive Fifty. *Asparagus Next Left / For What Is Chatteris / Epiphany / Joy Division Oven Gloves Live *23 July 1998: recorded at Meltdown '98 #A Country Practice #Running Order Squabblefest #Four Skinny Indie Kids Drinking Weak Lager In A Camden Boozer *Paintball's Coming Home *07 October 1999: recorded at the Queen Elizabeth Hall #The Uffington Wassail #Improv Workshop Mimeshow Gobshite #Look Dad No Tunes #You're Hard #Paintball's Coming Home #See That My Bike's Kept Clean ;Footnotes Category:Half Man Half Biscuit